


Captive

by ajoy3



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Eventual Smut, Inuyasha Au, Inuyasha is in charge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoy3/pseuds/ajoy3
Summary: There once was a clan that was small in size and in power. Though their leader was fearless in his prime, old age had beset him, and his only male heir still a mere boy, gentle at heart and hand. Once revered for their magical prowess, his powers faded as his wrinkles creased deeper. With the neighboring north clan closing in, an offer was made that the king knew was not an offer, but a chance to save his dignity. They would come and they would conquer.Unless-"We must send the princess." He commanded, voice gravelly, heart heavy. He loved her dearly and hated to see her go. He wished for her a life of ease, the freedom to choose when so few were given that chance. He wanted for her all the gentleness of life, but he knew now it was a fool's dream.The oldest princess, endowed with beauty, blessed with brains. She was as cunning as she was witty; graceful as she was kind. If anyone could create kinship and save the kingdom, it was she.This was not to be her story.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

There once was a clan that was small in size and in power. Though their leader was fearless in his prime, old age had beset him, and his only male heir still a mere boy, gentle at heart and hand. Once revered for their magical prowess, his powers faded as his wrinkles creased deeper. With the neighboring north clan closing in, an offer was made that the king knew was not an offer, but a chance to save his dignity. They would come and they would conquer.

Unless-

"We must send the princess." He commanded, voice gravelly, heart heavy. He loved her dearly and hated to see her go. He wished for her a life of ease, the freedom to choose when so few were given that chance. He wanted for her all the gentleness of life, but he knew now it was a fool's dream.

Royalty seldom is given the chances they wished for; and a maidan as stunning as she had even less. As if cattle, she was to be sold to the highest bidder, the nearest army, in hopes of protection, not only from their troops but the greater threat east.

The red demon was soon approaching. While the north's clan was hot on their heels, the king knew it would be wise to ally himself with them. They would need strength In numbers to hold off the easts attacks, For when the red demon came, few survived.

The oldest princess, endowed with beauty, blessed with brains. She was as cunning as she was witty; graceful as she was kind. If anyone could create kinship and save the kingdom, it was she.

This was not to be her story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bridal processions were known to be a spectacle- extravagant, ornate affairs that took months of preparation, each detail planned, purposeful; at least, that had been Kagome's experience. She had witnessed the marriage of several high ranking officials as a young princess, and even a few of her grandfather's new wives being welcomed into his harem, though it had been some years since he sought after a new bedmate. The greater the status, the grander the affair; yet even those who could not afford such luxuries conducted their own versions with what they could spare. She had enjoyed watching the carriage stroll through the streets, decorated in gold, surrounded by well-wishers, those in the streets hoping to catch a glimpse of the beauty behind the screen.

It was different this time.

A political marriage did not usually include a love match, was not typically formed for romance or lust. No consideration is given to the looks of the soon to be husband, of his personality or manners. It was quite common for a man old enough to have sired his bride take her to bed, many husbands going bald or grey while the beauty beneath him radiated youth. It would be an unfair match, to be sure. There would be no common ground, no similar interests. If the gods blessed them, their coupling may produce a child; and if the gods truly smiled, a son and heir. Maybe then the couple would find something to talk about. The marriage would be cold and lonely, but that is the price of such a match, or so Kagome had been told. Having been schooled in more than just manners, she was aware of the duties of royal lineage, although her grandfather had often eased her fears. She would marry for love, he prophecies, she carried the aura of one lucky in love.

Instead, she carried with her responsibilities, the groom treaties, and together they would mend a politically torn hole. That was the idea, at least. Thus, bridal processions left the city more in mourning than celebration, few knowing that the countries prize rose was to be planted in foreign soil. None left their homes to watch the carriage proceed, the meager guard surrounding each side, ready to tackle the long journey ahead.

It was a bland vessel, not craved and painted with the Higurashi flowers that decorated every corner of their homes. There was purpose in doing so; the guard itself would attract attention, but beautifying the carriage would be shouting to the world of its finery inside- a risk, a call to every beggar and thief, tempting their fate with each turn of the wheels.

Her outfit, elegant silk, a light pink that reminded her of the delicate petals of the cherry blossoms clung to her bosom like a second skin, shoulders exposed, and flaring at the waist. It was a finer fabric than she had worn in a long time- far too precious for daily palace life- but still, not the outfit of a bride.

The dress should be white, pristine. The train should be long and heavy, requiring several ladies to carry it so as not to let it drag on the ground. Such a dress would be impractical for the long journey ahead, and advisor Naraku had urged his attendants to find her a garment that accentuated her natural curves. Should trouble come her way, it would be an easier fate to be a common woman rather than a hostage princess. If the captors did not try and sell her for ransom, their men would take turns having their way, sating their carnal desires and hatred of royalty.

Kagome leaned her head against the velvet pillow of the carriage, trying to find a moment of peace. How long would it be until they reached the kingdom? The uncertainty was one thing, but the journey itself was long and arduous. From the back, she could hear the laughter of the men, hearty and joyful, going forward without a care. They seemed at ease on the road, and next to their brethren. The ones who marched by her side were quiet, having no one to talk to, and the general up ahead, proudly seated atop his fine horse, the only one in the troop. She had seen a few of them trying to catch glimpses of the maiden behind the screen. She couldn't blame them; the beauty of the first princess was legendary, often commented on in the city, but rarely seen in person. It was unbefitting for someone of her station to mingle with commoners, so the princesses only had each other as company, and the few attendants close to their ages.

She turned away from the small window, trying instead to focus on the scenery as it passed by. She wished she knew what the soldiers were joking about; it was quite lonely to sit by oneself for so long. Having had her sister's companionship the whole of her life, she was nervous to be in a strange land without her. She wondered if her sister was nervous if she had the same hesitations. It was a foolish thought. Her sister was headstrong, brave; the sort that would never put up with this treatment.

The laughter ceased suddenly, the carriage stopped to a holt. Kagome was jostled in the process, hair falling out of its pins into a lopsided mess she was unsure how to fix. Nervously, she peeked out of the window, trying to determine the cause of such chaos. She called out to the men, eager to hear reassurance that all was well. They shouted, urging her to stay inside, not to worry, all would be handled, though their tones were not to be trusted. She could hear the panic, the confidence fleeting as their swords were met with the sound of growls. She did as she was told, gripping the handle for whatever attack may come. Kagome was fighting her own battle, wanting to leap out and assist, yet knowing full well she would be a hinderance. She was taught to attack if necessary, but only if there was no man left to defend her. Should a princess put herself in the line of danger, a soldiers natural instinct would be to protect his ruler, putting all parties in danger. Even knowing this, her conscience cried! She could help, she must defend her people! To hell with her grandfathers rules, with Narakus wise words; real people were in trouble and if she could help-

It was silent, no familiar sound, no rallying cry.

In her indecisiveness, the last of her guard had fallen, his cries overshadowed by the growing number of growls, hungry and dark, nearing her at an alarming pace. There was a voice among them, almost human to her ears, and she dainty heard him give an order before pulling the door wide open.

He looked wild, his brown fur pelts strapped across his chest in mock armor, hair knotted and twisted, leaves clinging to the strands as if he had emerged from the trees itself. Wolves surrounded him in either side- a pack larger than those she heard in tales- their eyes yellow, hungry. He grinned at her, lewd, unnerving, and reached inside to grasp at Kagome. Fearfully, she scuttled to the back, not wanting to be this man's conquest nor his clan's dinner.

"Don't be shy, missy. We were lookin' for you." His teeth were yellow, pointed in an inhuman way. He was a demon, and she was trapped. So hard was Her heart pounding in her ears, she did not notice the murmurs of the wolves down. It was only when one howled, chilling to the bone that caught her attention.

The beast turned, drawing away from Kagome and looking back towards his pack. He cursed at an invisible figure, soundless, skilled. Having abandoned the princess for a fight, Kagome knew that though her options were limited, she now had them. She could jump out of the carriage, fleeing for safety, taking her chances that the culprit would not hunt her down. On the other hand, she could barricade herself inside, hoping that whoever laid in wait would simply pass by.

In the end, the choice was not hers; Kagome realized in that moment how few choices she had had in the last 24 hours, how she had taken for granted the plethora of options she had before her only a day ago.

She heard the footsteps before she saw them, heavy black boots that came into view of her tiny window. They stopped, just in front, as if examining the carriage. There was nothing discerning- it was a simple cart that would fetch a small sum, but hardly worth the lives that had clearly been taken. In one swift movement, the door flung open, revealing an armored man, beautiful, frightening.

His silver hair, long and thick, was tied into a bun, red speckles of blood marring it's fine color. Kagome fell backwards into the carriage, stumbling at the sight of such a being. He narrowed his eyes, golden, blazing against the light of the day, causing the trapped princess to shiver. He was no ordinary man; then again, she was no ordinary woman. She was a princess and had a duty to uphold. She would not tremble as she had done with the wolf; She was raised with dignity, and if these were to be her final moments, she would go with pride. Kagome set her jaw, doing her best to stare him down. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw him smirk.

The man reached in, grasping her arm and pulling her forward. He held her, considering her as if she were a piece of merchandise. He sniffed once, as if testing the air for her scent.

"Well, you ain't a whore." He rasped, tone flirting with the trace of amusement. His eyes took notice of her body, resting on the swell of her chest. His lips turned up in a teasing manner. "Then again, this look isn't too bad"

With her free hand, Kagome readied herself you slap him, but his reflexes were too fast, the hit blocked with minimal effort. Kagome realized his claws, razor-sharp, were not digging into her skin, but easily could.

"Do you always hit people who save your life?" He barked.

"Only the ones with vile mouths." She spat.

The man cocked his head, considering her. "Feisty, eh?" The man seemed genuinely amused at the situation, although princess Kagome could not figure out why for the life of her. "So, what are you?" He sized her up, eyes raking over her state of dress. "A mistress? Lady to a small lord?"

"I am none of your concern." Kagome met his eyes, steeled, refusing to break contact. She pulled, attempting to free herself. "Let. Me. Go."

He smiled this time, his grin toothy, revealing a sharp, dangerous fang. "No, you're none of that." He leaned in closer, making Kagome realize how much larger his body was than hers. He was muscled, his armor heavy, but he wore it as if weightless. "You've got a defiant look in your eyes. Not used to answering to anyone, are you?" She twisted, the silk fabric falling off her shoulder, revealing more than intended; in a normal situation, she would have the good grace to blush, and he the manners to let her adjust her state of dress; but that was not now, and he was not that type of man. He wrinkled his nose, the smirk still plastered, lazy. "Feh, you reek of Higurashi roses."

Kagome pulled once more, demanding he set her free. "I can pay you." She promised. "Return me, and I can give you ransom." It was a bargain, one she hoped he would take.

"And why would I want that?" He smirked again, a knot growing In Kagome's stomach. "It's not everyday princess Kikyo makes an appearance in these woods."

She froze, eyes wide at his realization.

He didn't know.

This man- the wolves- all of them- thought she was Kikyo.

It was not a huge leap, anyone would assume that the carriage would belong to the first princess, on her way to be wed.

Except it was the second princess on the road. The second princess who was sent out as a place holder, buying time until Kikyo was located. She escaped in the night, always one step ahead of the court, refusing to wed a foreign man and forgo her future.

It should have been an easy trip. It should have been Kikyo, not her, staring down a solider with burning amber eyes.

"Word travels fast, princess. You're not so secret engagement has been the worst kept secret I've ever heard, and because of that, those bastard wolves snuck through our land, slaughtering an entire village along the way, just trying to get to you." He rubbed his chin with his free hand, a slight trace of stubble growing in as the daylight grew dim. "Lucky for you, I hunted them down before any real damage was done."

Any real damage? Countless men laid on the cold ground, never to rise again, yet he talked of 'real' damage and casualties. Kagome knew this was a time to bite her tongue, not wanting to upset him further. When she said nothing in response, he sighed, as if unamused with her display of dissatisfaction.

"Can I trust you to walk, or do I have to tie you up? Your choice, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr! :)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ajoy3fanfics


	3. Chapter 3

Earlier

There were several moments of pause between when the king gave the order to fetch the oldest princess and his answer. He had collapsed into his throne, high backed and rigid, wordlessly reminding him that a ruler must sit tall and look stern.

‘You mustn’t let them see you smile, Kaname.’ He has told his young son, placed upon his knee, many, many, years ago. ‘If they see you smile, they think you weak. And you know what happens to rulers whose subjects find them easy?’

The young boy shook his head, ringlets bouncing from the movement, eyes large in worry and wonder. ‘No,’ he whispered. A boy not yet 4, and he already had a ruler's furrowed brow. He would carry the weight of the crown well.

‘They will tear you down, my son. They will strip you of your power, and ruin all that you hold precious. You must always make them think you are sterner than you are, for the good of this family, and the good of our country. That is not to say you must treat your subjects badly. Be fair and wise, but never forget that magic runs through your veins. You must never let your people forget either. If you do, the consequences will be dire. Do you understand?’

As if to prove the lesson had hit home, the young boy practiced his scowl, a look he would wear until his dying day. In that moment, the king had been proud, suppressing the urge to smile at his little heir, obedient to a fault and eager to please.

He wished he had smiled more. It was easy, in the moment, to wish to raise a great soldier, a fine leader for the country. But once gone, he mourned not the prodigal heir, but the son he once was. It was a regret he went to bed with each night and rose with every day. He carried it, heavy in his heart, the weight much greater than the fate of the kingdom on his shoulders.

In moments like these, the weight felt greater. His granddaughter, the jewel of the country, the prettiest rose in the land, was soon to be plucked from the kingdom and planted in foreign soil. The old king slumped now, head supported by his hands, bone-weary. When he heard the shuffle of the guard's feet, armor heavy on the palace floor, he readied, wanting to greet her entrance with a smile.

“My dear princess-“ he started, only to look between the silver-clad men in confusion. “Where is the princess?”

“My King,” Naraku bowed low, perhaps not low enough in some’s opinion, but royal advisors were known to be rather cocky. “The princess has barricaded herself in her chambers. She has ordered the maids away, and the guards request your permission to remove her by force.”

“That will not be necessary.” The king dismissed their concern with a wave of his hand. “Send her sister. She has never failed to quell Princess Kikyo when she turns an ill mood.”

Advisor Naraku nodded to the guard, as if offering his approval to do just that. Turning on their heels, they stormed off to retrieve the second princess and do their bidding.

“She has caught wind of it then.” The king commented.

“You can’t be surprised, my grace.” Naraku smiled, rather toothy and slyly, even for a spider demon. “Lady Kikyo matches the scholars wit for wit. She may have thought of this solution before we.”

The king nodded, conceding that it was true. “If only she had been born a man, then my troubles would surely be over.” In truth, he had not planned to rule this long, and had long looked forward to passing the crown and the kingdom, indulging in the responsibilities of being a grandfather and attending to the ladies in his harem. Fate, of course, had other ideas, and thus he was left to wait for a boy of 8 to grow.

“Our princess is gifted in many ways other ways, my lord. She will serve her purpose, as is her birth right.” Naraku tried to comfort the king, standing beside the throne.

The room remained silent, the air hot and heavy, turning his thoughts dull and vision blurry. When was the last time he slept? Two days ago, three? Not since news of the army came at least. It was only when the soft voice of his granddaughter caught his ear that he paid attention.

“Grandfather,” she bit her lip in that childish way that Kikyo never did. The king wanted to shake her- royalty does not fidget, hadn't the tutors taught her so? That was a lesson for another day. “My-Kikyo is....”

“Out with it girl!” Naraku spat, making the princess shoot the advisor a cold look. “Kikyo is gone. She’s disappeared.”

“Gone?” Her granddaughter repeated, the word lost, faded. “How-“

“The maids have not seen her since yesterday. They say she sent them off, wishing to spend the night alone. She told maid Aki that she felt a chill, and did not wish to get the others sick.”

“By all the Gods...” the old king, at a loss for words, slammed his fists into the arm of his throne, torn between disappointment and anger. How could she do this? Had he not raised her well? Taught her that the price of leadership is heavy, and requires sacrifices only a ruler could bare? Yet she ran, stole away in the night, alone and unguarded.

“Send the guards, leave only the minimum here for protection. Keep it silent, do not let the country know she is missing.” He answered.

“And what of the marriage?” Naraku prompted, “What are we to tell the king? They are expecting Princess Kikyo in 3 days time.”

“We will find her before then, surely!” The king's voice was shaking. “The girl could not have gone far without help. Did you know of this, granddaughter? Did you help her plot?”

Princess Kagome shook her head eagerly. “No, of course not grandfather. Why would she run? What is happening?”

“She is to be wed to the Hojo tribe. Their army advances and she is the key to peace. Or at least, she was to be.” Naraku added bitterly.

“She will be found!” The king yelled, anger flaring in such a way that made Kagome grimace.

“Yes, and what in the meantime? How do we hold off the invasion?” The advisor demanded.

Two sets of eyes fell on Princess Kagome.

A decision- a plot- had been made.

-.-

Her shoes were not made for this.

They were a fine silk, light in color and offering little protection if any. They were suited for the marble floors of a palace, washed daily, scrubbed bright, so as not to sully even the soles of her shoes. Yet here she was, dirt kissing her delicate ankles, filthier than she had been in years and exhausted.

She had chosen to walk, the idea of being restrained not particularly appealing; if possible, she would like to defend herself against this beast, although rationally, she knew she never stood a chance.

He was a fast walker, continually having to slow his pace to match hers. A princess should not rush, should not move in a way that made others question her dignity. Even as a child, when her muscles screamed to be stretched, she had to slow her movements and conduct herself with grace. Apparently, this rogue had little knowledge of her training, and frequently threatened to toss her over his shoulder if she did not pick up her speed. causing her to bunch the silk fabric into her hands, revealing white, creamy legs and practically sprint after him to catch up.

By the time the sun had set she was bone-weary, hungry, and afraid. She had never been so far from home, let alone in the woods by herself.

“We’ll camp here for the night.” He grunted, nodding his head towards the bank of a river. “We should wash up then eat.”

“I won’t eat anything until you tell me where you’re taking me.” She protested. She had to look a mess, hair flying out at all ends, sweat and dirt covering her face. Kikyou would never have allowed this to happen. She would have demanded the respect of royalty from the start. With one glance, the captor would have fallen in love, never wanting such a delicate woman to blister her precious feet. Kagome, unfortunately, lacked the skills her sister possessed. 

“Princess, I think you misunderstand what’s happening here. You’re not in control anymore. No one is taking orders from you. Eat, or don’t eat. I don’t give a damn.”

He unstrapped the armor over his shoulders, the heavy metal falling to the ground with a thud. The weight of it must have been significant, yet he wore it with such ease. His pure strength made Kagome shiver.

He assumed a lot, for a soldier. Believing that the carriage belonged to Kikyo, the famed beauty, he did not even question that she could be another member of the household. She was to be a messenger- a stand in- yet he took her for so much more. If she wasn’t so terrified, she may have been flattered he made such a leap.

“If I don’t eat, I’ll slow you down. I’ll faint. You’ll have to explain why the Higurashi Princess was so mistreated. You obviously want to keep me alive, I would assume you were told to deliver me unharmed.”

Rolling his neck, the demon gave a soft laugh before walking towards her. Kagome stuck her chin out, determined not to show him her weak points, though she knew he could probably smell the fear, see her knees shaking. Narrowed amber eyes assessed her as he stepped closer. He was a foot taller than her at least, body firm with muscle. He could bring her to her knees with no effort.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” He rolled his broad shoulders, his muscles bunching as he stretched, before brushing past her, almost nonchalant, as he made way to the bank of the river. “I don’t give a damn what happens to you.” He looked almost disinterested in her threat. “Eat, don’t eat. Sleep, don’t sleep. If you slow me down, I’ll just throw you over my shoulder. Either way, you’re coming back with me, Princess Kikyo.” His molten eyes roved over her figure, giving her goosebumps. No one had ever dared to openly stare at her in such a manner. No one had ever wanted to, not with her sister around. Swallowing hard, she planted her feet firmly in the ground, begging the Gods for strength. 

“And what is to happen to me once we reach your land?” She asked. Terror began to flood her, tales of women taken against their will, sold or forced to be part of a harem. The beast shrugged.

“How should I know?” He yawned, a move that took both parties by surprise. “My job is just to bring you back. It’s up to the king to decide what to do with you.”

Kagome considered the man before her; he was well armored, the metal precious and expensive. He was a skilled fighter but spoke roughly. What was his status? Where did he come from? Cocking her head to the side, she finally spoke.

“Who are you?” Even in her questioning, she sounded well-bred, royal. It was a question that she expected to be answered, spoken like someone who had been raised never to wait.

“I’m the man who saved your ass back there.” He smirked. “So do me a favor and don’t try to pull any tricks while I sleep tonight. I’m tired, but I rest with one eye open. Try and kill me and I’ll end you before you even get close. Try and sneak away, and I’ll hear you, find you; or worse, something out here will get to you before I do.”

~.~

Kagome did not sleep that night, and she was paying dearly for it. The last time she had gone a night without slumber it had been intentional. She had locked herself away, the candle burning bright as she cradled a book in her hands, blankets wrapped around her midsection as she devoured the text in her hand.

Back at the palace, it did not matter if she slept in the next morning, as long as she was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for her lessons. Kagome would stretch out, her silk sheets cool against her skin as she lounged, pillows high and fluffed, breakfast ready on the tray.

This was different. 

Each step felt like agony, and she was positive that it was pure adrenaline, a dash of fear and her anger simmering to a boil that kept her awake.   
That, and her captor’s constant snide remarks to keep moving.

He was relentless in his pace; did he not realize that she had never had to walk this far in her life? If Mistress Yura could see her now, mud up to her knees, hair askew and dirty with sweat, her strict teacher would faint. Or threaten to strike her; Kagome really unsure what the woman would do. Yet it did not really matter, Mistress Yura was tucked away in safety, and Kagome was assuming the name of her sister, who knows where off to Gods knows what fate.   
Kagome could feel her brow furrowing, lines watching deeply into her forehead. 

“I need a break.” She commanded, stopping dead in her tracks.

“Not a chance, sweetheart.” How could an endearment sound so bitter? “I’ve got better things to do than babysit you all day. The sooner we get to the village, the sooner I’m free of you.”

“I need to rest.” She said again more sternly. “My legs ache, my feet are sore, I haven't ate-”

“We’re losing daylight, Princess.” The man called over his shoulder, her title slipping off his tongue like a threat. “Pick up the pace, or I’ll sling you over my shoulder like a bag of damn rice.” 

The first words he had spoken in hours, and they were vile. How could a man treat a lady in such a manner? How could he treat a person like cattle?

“You will not touch me, sir.” She bit out. “This is inhumane!” 

“This is nothing.” He snapped. “A light walk in the woods. You’ve lived such a pampered life that anything real makes you wilt.” 

The heat of her fury was so real she swore she felt it licking her insides. “You know nothing- of-”

“I know that if you do not shut your mouth and start walking, I won’t be as kind as I’ve been.”

Kagome's jaw fell slack. “K-kind?! You think yourself kind?”

“Princess, I’m a demon. Half demon, but still one. I can make this journey in less than a day if I run and take to the trees. But because I know you’d be sick and likely scream so damn loud you’d strip your vocal cords, I’ve opted to walk.” He stretched out his arms wide, palms up for effect. “Kind.” He smirked. 

She was at a loss for words. This beast thought he was chivalrous! 

“Now, if you don’t start puttin’ one foot in front of the other, you’ll see a side of me you don’t like.”

Kagome smiled menacingly as she dramatically took a step. “You assume too much. I find this side is deplorable. I can’t imagine you could get fouler.” 

Inuyasha laced his hands behind his head as he casually strolled on, now satisfied that his hostage would cooperate again. “Your lack of imagination will bite you in the ass someday.”

~.~

By the time night began to fall, Kagome was sure that her blisters had developed blisters. Her muscles ached, her legs felt weak and wobbly. The soles of her slippers had worn thin, leaving her feet exposed to every rock and stick on the road, her feet throbbing and bloody. 

And the hunger; she had rarely skipped a meal at home, and even when she did, she could easily call on the chef or kitchen maid to bring her some treat. Hunger had never carved its way into her bones the way it had others, and for the first time, she felt the hollow of her stomach as it ached. 

When was the last time she took a drink of water? The man was a beast in more than a name. He never stopped, kept dredging along. Did he ever thirst? Feel hunger? Pain?

She needed to stop, needed to rest. She needed to be home again, needed so many things-

“I think I-”

The world faded black as Princess Kagome fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Tea on a tray is how she liked to be awoken if anyone had cared to ask. Something warm to start her day. Perhaps a side of toast, a dish of strawberry jam to spread. A little something to appease her, to fill her stomach privately, of course. A princess must not eat too much. That is what her teachers would say. The maids' friendly chatter would float through the room, pleasantries, and gossip at the ready as they drew the curtains. Ami would tend her bed, pillows propped and fluffed as she sat upright, the silk sheets surrounding her as the early morning sun crept in. She had a beautiful view of the grounds, the large windows letting golden rays shine through, warming her skin as she snuggled deeper into the thick comforter on her bed.  
Not a hard slap to her face. Never had she been woken so harshly. His palm was large and calloused, and she knew he had restrained himself, but still, her cheeks aches. Kagome had never been slapped before; Not as a naughty child, not even by the tutors. Never had she experienced the stinging shock that all at once forced her nerves to stand on edge. The air was crisp and cold, a set of nails digging into her arm, raising her frame slightly from the ground as his opposite hand reached back, poised ready to strike again.  
“S-stop,” her mouth felt dry, her tongue thick. She choked on the words as his amber eyes widened slightly. Just for a moment. Long enough to register movement. With a grunt, he released her shoulder, and she fell back to the ground with a thud. So ungraceful for a princess. Dust kicked up around her as her body fell back.  
“You are no gentleman.” She spat, tasting the dirt residue inside her mouth.  
“Never claimed to be.” The demon shrugged, sniffing slightly. The world felt so heavy. She was tired and hungry, her mind swimming from the sudden events in her life. However, the anger remained. In that moment, Kagome was sure it was pure determination and anger that kept her carrying on. She was a princess. Respected and loved by her people. Treasured by her grandfather, even if she was second choice. She would not meet her fate this way. A princess must die old and in bed, rose petals scattered around her, silks draped over her carefully. Not filthy and starving, mud caked onto her feet, dirt deep under her nails. Kagome refused to let this be her end.  
Perhaps the demon had expected her to stand, expected her to put one foot in front of the other, as if nothing was wrong. He certainly held little compassion for her circumstances. Did he kidnap women often, Kagome wondered. Was this so routine for him that he felt no remorse for his part in her fate? He certainly bled like a stone; was his conscious as calloused as the rough hands that had grabbed her? She would stand; she would, but she needed to rest, need a moment to collect herself and pull herself together.  
When the demon received no reaction other than seething anger, he paused, as if mulling over a thought. He eyed her suspiciously. It may have been the first time he had truly considered her since their unfortunate acquaintance. Kagome could tell he was debating on whether he wanted to say it, whatever it was. He seemed to be a calculated solider, but he gave too much away on his face. He was expressive, even if he did not intend to be. Kagome supposed that in battle, when it was pure rage etched into his amber eyes, that alone would be enough to do a solider in.  
“I might not be a gentleman, but I have not harmed you, not in the way those assholes would have. Not like half the soldiers I have come across would.” He stepped in closer, peering down at her. “You know how many women I come across, lives ruined by soldiers who take what they want? I might not be the type of gentleman at your fancy court, but I haven’t laid a finger on you, princess.” His voice was low, a slow anger boiling to the surface.  
“And I suppose I should be grateful?” She asked in astonishment, “That you are less of a devil than you could be? That you have only kidnapped me, starved me past hunger, beaten down, just not by your hand?” She could feel her lips pulling back in a snarl, an expression she had never worn back home. Another time, another life. 

“You’re alive though, ain’t ya?” He barked out. Almost as if he saw himself as a hero in this bizarre situation. “That has to count for something.”  
“But still your prisoner.” She answered quickly. She raised herself up on her elbows, determined to meet his gaze. Amber, blazing. Like the sun rising, the morning set on fire. Kagome watched as he ran his red tongue over a sharp fang.  
Lethal.  
Everything about him screamed danger, yet Kagome could not find it in her to cower. If he would stand tall, she would stand taller. She was a princess, royalty in her own right. Magic in her veins. Perhaps not the sister he aimed for, the one with the looks and brains, but she had enough sense in her to see this through. If she did not find her way to the Hojo tribe, her family would be in danger. Her people, unsuspecting, unprepared, would be at risk too.

“Better a prisoner and alive, then free and dead.” The way he spoke made Kagome want to slap him herself. As if her situation were inconsequential. As if she should be thankful to him, for pulling lightly on her chains. “’Sides’, you’re only my prisoner until we get back to camp. Then I turn you over, Princess.”  
A chill ran down her spine as she processed this information. She knew, in the back of her mind, that she would be brought to someone with a higher ranking. Knew that all along really. The solider was clearly important in his ranks, but not high enough to keep a princess as a consort. No, she would be passed off, but to who? Would it be to a king, or just the highest bidder?  
“Right. So I should be thankful that I have not been degraded further- yet. Always something to look forward to. And where will you bring me? Who is the highest bidder for your prize?” She hoped he did not notice the tremble in her voice, hoped she had enough will to steel it.  
He smiled, one corner of his mouth curled, a mirthless smirk that held no joy behind it. He might be handsome, Kagome thought. Had he come to court, his wild hair tamed and tied back, skin scrubbed clean from all signs of travel, a hand out-stretched for a dance rather than a slap to her face… she may have found him attractive. May have accepted his advances, should he be so bold. May have danced with him, may have flirted. Hid behind her fan as she smiled at him, cheeks red and blushing. She may have spent the night, tucked between her thick fur and covers, thinking of when she may see him again.  
That was not her situation. As handsome as he may be, a suitor he was not. A jailor, a profiteer. A scoundrel and the only thing standing between her and freedom. She was his prisoner, alone in the woods, pretending to be the sister he really was after. Briefly, it crossed her mind that even if they were back home, his attention would be drawn to her Kikyo. All eyes fell on her, and she would fall into the background. Kagome mentally chastised herself for such a thought. She hoped that wherever the stray princess had gone to, she was safe. Damn this self-proclaimed rogue and his smile. He was dangerous without exerting any strength. “Who will I belong to, once I am out of your custody?” She managed to ask.  
“That would ruin the surprise, princess.”  
“I-“  
‘I’ve had my fill of surprises.’ That was what she wanted to say. What she would have said, had her stomach not interfered. Loud and unladylike, the rumble took her by surprise, and she snapped her mouth closed. The hanyou eyed her, cheeks red from embarrassment as she kept her blue eyes down and barked out a laugh. Kagome pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as laughter rocked through the hanyou.

“That’s what it takes to shut you up?” He laughed, a true laugh that seemed almost unnatural coming from a solider such as he. When all he received in response was a glare, he rolled his eyes and leaned forward to extend his hand. “Let’s go, princess. It would be ‘ungentlemanly’ of me to ignore such a loud and honest request.”  
She had never been treated so rudely. Never had been dismissed in such a manner. As if she were a nuisance for needing basic necessitates. Kagome pursed her lips together. A lady does not lose her temper but bites her tongue. She could hear her tutor’s words ringing in her ears, echoing from a time long ago. A mantra of her youth. However, she did not look like a lady, covered in dirt, sweat smeared down her face. Her beautiful dress torn, feet covered in blisters. Her dark hair, which had once felt silky to the touch was knotted, twisted in ways even her attendants may not be able to unravel. She pushed away his hand and rose to her feet. She swore she could hear him mutter something about her mood under his breath.  
“Let’s go.” He said finally. “There’s a bank up ahead, should be able to catch some fish there. I wouldn’t want to keep her highness waiting.”

Kagome debated whether she should respond to such obvious sarcasm, but decided not to retort. A princess does not sink to such a low level, even if her feet with splattered with mud.

~.~

He was skilled at fishing, Kagome would give him that.  
Her captor, however, had taken her to the riverbank as promised, ready to fetch her a meal. He shed his armor- a dangerous move when one was so exposed in the water- and removed his top, leaving his abdomen exposed to the rising moonlight. Kagome had expected to see tanned skin underneath his shirt- not that she was thinking of such indecent things, and certainly not about someone as crass and crude as her captor- but he was surprisingly fair skinned.  
‘He must not trust others enough to take his armor off.’ She surmised. ‘This is probably a rarity among his ranks, to see him so vulnerable.’ Though Kagome doubted the metal that weighed him down was just an added layer of protection; he was surely just as immune to a swords edge without his breastplate, the demon blood coursing through his veins weaving its own protections and charms. 

He brought her back the fish, and Kagome could have sworn he almost looked proud. For a moment, Kagome began to question her sanity. Had she spent too long with her captor or was he truly so beguiling that she felt drawn to him like a magnet. ‘He will hand you over.’ She reminded herself.  
“Don’t suppose you know how to cook these?” He asked, though he did not seem surprised when she shook her head no. “’Course not.” He murmured, making quick work of starting a fire before sitting down to clean the fish. “You went to school, I’ll bet. Probably can name every country and their currency, but didn’t learn basic skills like how to clean game. How educated can you be if you can’t make a damn fire. Isn’t that what separates us from animals?”  
‘If only he knew what my education consisted of.’ She thought. Needlework, pleasantries. She was finely molded for a life of leisure, to know enough to be interesting, to exude sophistication. Pointless.  
“Will you teach me?” She asked, shoulders squared, eyes determined.  
“Come again?” His eyes widened slightly in disbelief.  
“Will you teach me to clean the fish, to cook it.” Kagome swallowed down her pride. “You’re right. It’s a valuable life skill, and I seem to have a gap in this area of knowledge.”  
Reluctantly he nodded and set to work. 

Kagome was sure that she was salivating by the time it was nicely roasted and passed to her. She set upon it like a starved woman, making the hanyou grimace.  
‘Good. Let him see this unsightly display. I hope it turns his stomach.’ She would have said so, would have bothered to look cross, but the fish seemed to melt in her mouth, and at that moment, that sensation was far more important to focus on. They sat in silence while she ate.

“If your hungry, you should say something.” He said finally, looking off into the distance. “Its not like I can know when a human girl needs to be fed. You have no problem speakin’ up about anything else. Why the hell couldn’t you open your mouth to say you were hungry?” 

Kagome paused, raising her eyes from the fish and meeting his and narrowing harshly. Of all the excuses-  
“I mean, Hell, I knew you needed to eat. I just didn’t realize it was so soon.” He sighed, closing his eyes and he leaned against the trunk of a thick tree. “It’s been a long time since I was around a woman, let alone such a high maintained one. Even longer since I’ve been around a human.”  
Kagome swallowed and gave a brief nod. It was undignified, and something Kikyou would have never done. However, she was unsure how her sister would react in such a situation. She would have charmed him, of course. Promised him riches beyond his dreams, used her wit to bring him to their side. By the time Kikyou was done, he would be waving their banners, not passing her off.  
“It’s difficult,” She began, voice low and steady, “to accept the apology of someone who keeps me hostage.”  
The hanyou laughed momentarily, as if it bubbled out of him by surprise. “I suppose that’s fair. Its… It isn’t personal. Just orders.” The last bit sounded guilty. Almost.

“Whose?” She dared to ask. “Whose orders are you under?”

The hanyou opened his mouth, an answer ready on his tongue, but before a sound could even be uttered, he snapped his jaw closed and spun around.

Someone was there.


	5. Chapter 5

Growing up in the palace, demons were little more than lore. That was not to be said that demons did not reside in their capitol or populate their villages- small numbers of them did exist. However, these demons were refined, civilized. She had heard the nursery stories of untethered creatures that haunted the night, the stories meant to keep children afraid of the dark and tucked in their bed. It had done its job back then, had frightened her of her own shadow for quite some time. It wasn’t until Kikyo pulled back the thick furs on her bed and climbed under the covers that she felt soothed. Her older sister, even as a young child, seemed so much wiser, so ethereal and flawlessly strong- she brought both comfort and chastisement. She hailed her as silly, without an ounce of common sense in her head.

_ Yes _ , demons did exist outside their kingdom, but their walls were sturdy. In all their lives had any force breached them? In all of Papa’s time, did threats ever end up on their doorstep?

_ “Of course not.”  _ Kikyo said, gently patting Kagome’s hair. “ _ Besides, should anything happen, I’ll protect you.” _

What she would give to be thrust back into the past, her sisters thin arms surrounding her, the danger of the forest- of the real world- shut behind her doors. The only demons to be feared were just bedtime stories. Had Kagome time- any time at all- she would have thought longer on her sister. Fretted over her disappearance, fear twisting her stomach into tight knots as she worried about her safety. As it was, Kagome did not even have time to give her lost sister a passing thought.

Not when a demon charged towards them.

“ _ Shit _ ,” The soldier demanded, pushing her behind him. It would look almost gallant, if he were anyone else. Was it an act of selfless service, his years as a soldier, or the fact that she had a price on her head that prompted him to protect her? Whatever the reason, Kagome listened, unprepared and unarmed to defend herself. 

“Wh-What is that?” She shook, eyes wide. She took a step in closer without thinking. 

The demon that sprang from the woods was unlike any that Princess Kagome had ever seen. 

She just hadn’t expected it to be quiet so… fluffy. 

It was a passing thought, no more than that. The demon did not give her time to think as its paws hit the ground, claws larger than her hand, digging into the dirt. Its teeth were bared, snapping at the both of them. Kagome stumbled back, eyes wide as the demon's saliva dripped from its mouth, rabid and starved. 

To his credit, the hanyou did not so much as flinch as the demon lunged towards them. 

“Get back,” He demanded, and for the first time, Kagome was eager to listen to him. He flexed his fingers, his own claws sharp and ready, his other hand gripping the hilt of his sword. Just as he brought his hand back to strike, a cloud of purple mist exploded over them. 

The hanyou began to cough, uselessly covered his mouth and nose with the crook of his arm. “Don’t breathe it in!” he warned, each word punctuated with a gasp for air. He struggled to stand upright, knees buckled before he collapsed onto the ground unconscious. 

Kagome rushed to him, fell to her knees as she tried to assess the situation. The smoke was bothersome to be sure, but it did not affect her in the same way. The princess tried to think, tried to piece together what was happening. 

The smoke- or was it a scent- that only affected demons; it must be something undetectable to the human nose, but lethal to demons. The giant demon that had charged at them had disappeared- Kagome was sure that she would have felt a body that large fall, would have made the ground quake and tremble. It had fled as soon as the purple hues came into focus. 

It was with this thought that Kagome had two revelations. 

The first was that someone else was out there. Someone had thrown the deterrent, and was lying in wait. The smoke had cleverly rendered her captor useless, but what manner of beast awaited her once she made it clear of the mist?

That was when the second revelation dawned on her. She was free. Should she find her way out alive, she was no longer the hanyou’s prisoner. She could go back home- she’d find a way somehow-

No, straight to the Hojo tribe to fulfill her obligations. To protect her family and her kingdom. To do what Kikyo could not. She would wait until her sister was ready to sell away her fate.

Quickly, she gathered up what was left of her skirts and looked around through the haze. There was a clearing of trees ahead, she was certain of it. If she could just make it there, creep to every trunk she could hide behind, undetected, she could find a way out. d. Kagome looked more like a newborn doe than a princess as she rose to her feet, ungracefully stumbled forward. She sprinted, mind full of fears, heart pumping with adrenaline, and took one final look over her shoulder.

It was a third, and unexpected thing that grinded her to a halt. 

She couldn’t leave him.

The soldier- her captor- the man who had caused her nothing but misery since she met him, needed help. He was foul, rude beyond measure, brash and uncouth. He had no respect for royalty- little respect for her it seemed. Yet looking at the unconscious man stirred something inside of Kagome. She was better than that- better than how she was treated. He was vile, but if left on his own, he would no doubt be fodder to whatever lurked behind the mist. 

He had saved her once- captured her another. She had thought the two evened themselves out. She wanted to leave him behind, wanted to face forward, run straight ahead until her feet could not carry her a step farther. 

And in the moment, she realized she could not bear the burden on her conscious if she left him in such a vulnerable state. Kagome could not live with blood on her hands.

With an anguished sigh, she ran to him, and quickly checked for signs of life. He was breathing- steady, but labored. He needed to get out of the smoke soon; he would not have to wait for the monster in the shadows to eat him, the mist would attack him internally first. 

“Get up!” She shook him, his head lolling to the side. “You need to- hurry! Get up!” 

“ _G-G..O…”_ He mumbled it, tripped on every consonant. A small voice in her head said _yes,_ _run_. The demon did not want to be saved, leave him and go! 

Yet as she watched his chest labor for every breath, she knew it was up to her to save him. To save them both. 

Kagome tried to lift him by his shoulders, but found that the dog-demon weighed more than she had expected. He had a broad frame, and logically she knew that he must be muscled, but she had never expected how much. Giving up hope that she could lift him, she settled on grabbing underneath his arms, anchoring on to as much of him as she could. With a prayer, she dragged him forward, his uncooperative body providing little help, as she made their way to the clearing. Kagome coughed, the smoke agitated her throat in an unpleasant way, irritated her eyes until they watered.

“This is unexpected.” A voice called, a slender silhouette in the smoke. “I was told Inuyasha would be alone.” 

When the figure finally came into focus, the princess was stunned. It was a woman, beautiful, powerful- and clearly on a mission. The woman had a firmly set jaw- like she was accustomed to having to bite her tongue. A larger figure made its way behind her- the same fluffy demon that had attacked them- now wore what looked to be a mask over its face. 

They had worked together, worked in tandem to attack. 

When she was close enough that Kagome could make out the details on her suit, Kagome was startled to find she knew it. It bore the marks of a hunter, of a slayer. When the accusation finally caught up with her, Kagome choked out a stunned, “Wh-what?” 

The woman smirked as she folded her arms over her chest, clearly aware of her upper hand. “In all my reports, Inuyasha travels solo. I have to say, I’m surprised to find his paramour with him on the road.” 

“I-” Kagome looked at the man in her arms. His name was Inuyasha? Had he refused to tell her, or had she refused to ask? “I am  _ not _ his paramour!” She yelled. “This beast captured me!” 

This, it seemed, was humorous enough to make the woman bark out a laugh. “Do you hear that, Kirara?” She turned to look at her counterpart, “She said she is his captive!”

“I am!” Kagome defended.   
  


“Yes, of course.” She laughed dismissively. “Every hostage tries to save their jailor.” She stalked forward, and though Kagome hated it, she took a step back, a step of cowardice. She was supposed to be stronger than this- she was royalty. She should be prepared, should be unafraid to face any danger put in front of her. Taking a deep breath, trying to summon courage she was unsure she had, Kagome straightened her spine and stood her ground.

“I am  _ not _ his paramour. Take a look at me,” She gestured down to her state of undress, the dirt caked deeply in her clothes, “Who would keep a paramour this unkempt? Who would find my current state appealing?” 

The woman tilted her head, considering Kagome's words. 

“I have been ambushed and attacked more times than I can count these past few days. My guard was slaughtered by a band of beasts.  _ This-” _ she jolted Inuyasha’s body to make a point, “man fought them, I thought in an act of protection, but in a cruel turn of fate, only so that  _ he _ could deliver me elsewhere.”

It was silent for a moment, the slayer sharing glances back and forth with her comrade. “And why would so many people go through such trouble, just to get their hands on you?” She asked.

Kagome thought of her sister. Thought of how Kikyo commanded a room, without even the slightest bit of effort. Kagome knew that if Kikyo were here, that question would not have been needed, would not have been dared to ask. Men threatened to fight wars, just to win Kikyo's hand. A few bandits along the way would have no qualms trying to obtain her. 

She thought of her sister, and tried to channel Kikyo as best she could. “My name is Princess Kikyo Higurashi. I was on route to meet my fiance. I am to be married to the Hojo tribe. I am in need of assistance.” 

This seemed to unnerve the slayer, if only marginally. “And if what you say is true,” She said, “Why would you try to save him?”

“I am a princess.” Kagome said truthfully, “It is in my nature to protect those who cannot defend themselves.” 

With a hint of reluctance, the slayer nodded. “My apologies, Princess Kikyo.” The woman took her final steps forward and effortlessly slung Inuyasha's body over the large demons back. “Kirara and I saw your carriage a ways back. We did not think you survived.”

Kagome nodded. 

“My name is Sango, and this is Kirara.” The woman offered. “Come, Princess, let’s move away from this area and return to my camp. I have clothes you can change into, and food prepared.”

Kagome nodded, eager to be dressed in something- anything- that was no longer the remnants of her dress. The question burned in her mind  _ ‘What will you do with him?’ _

~.~

The camp was a modest one, or so Sango said. Kagome had no other experiences with a soldiers camp, so she could not judge it in either direction. The clothes the slayer provided were odd for a woman- a tan pair of trousers that hugged every curve and muscle in Kagome’s legs, and a simple green shirt. Sango, it seemed, was less endowed in her chest than Kagome, and as she pulled the hem of her shirt down, she could feel the fabric trying to adjust and stretch. 

To say the outfit was strange was an understatement. Never in Kagome’s life had she worn trousers. Never had she had her legs confined in such a way. Sango had even gifted her a pair of shoes- well made, crafted to endure the woods- nothing like the slippers she had started her journey with.

“I’m sorry, I’m sure this is nothing like you wear in the palace, your majesty.” Sango said, though she did not sound apologetic. “I don’t have any dresses on hand.”

“N-No, thank you. I am happy enough to be in anything not full of mud.” Kagome smiled, trying to push down the anxiety that boiled in her veins. 

Inuyasha had been bound, arms splayed behind him and wrapped around the trunk of a small tree. The rope around his wrists had been tied securely, but that was not insurance enough. Sango reassured Kagome that the binds were a Slayers tool- blessed and crafted to work against demons. Anyone with demon blood would be unable to break free of them. 

“You must think it odd.” She added. “The clothes. My father and brother did too, at first.” A ghost of a smile crossed Sango's face, her mask slipping, but she quickly put it back in place. But the trousers are more practical when I am out here.”

Kagome nodded. “They are odd, but not uncomfortable,” She lied. She felt more exposed than she ever had- her entire bottom was outlined and on display! “They are a wise choice for the woods. My gown certainly did not fare well.” 

Sango looked at the discarded fabric that lay in a clump. “It looks like it must have been beautiful.”

“It was.” Kagome answered, and a heavy pause fell over them. Too curious to wait any longer, she finally said, “Why were you after him?”

“He has a high price on his head.” She supplied. 

Though she did not ask, Kagome could not help but wonder “ _ But to who? Who is it that wants him dead?”  _

~.~

The fire was warm as it crackled, the moon high in the sky, and for the first time since her misfortunes began, Kagome was warm as she laid down for rest. It was not the same as her bed back home, but it was a blanket, and the bunched up remains of her dress, used as a pillow, and for this, Kagome was glad.

That was what made her need to go to the bathroom infinitely worse. It has been the closest she had been to comfort in days, but the increasing pressure on her bladder was now painful. She sighed as she uncovered herself and rose to her feet, eager to find a place of privacy not far from camp. 

Kagome took a moment to inspect Inuyasha. He had been unconscious since his capture; Kagome had expected him to wake, had braced herself for the slew of angry insults and threats that would be hurled their way once he did. Half expected to see him break from the ties- and then what? What would he do?

“Princess.” He grunted, dazed. His voice was low, gravelly. Kagome paused, looking him over. 

“You’re awake.” she whispered back. “I wasn’t sure you would.” 

“What the hell happened?” He licked his lips as he tried to look around the camp. 

“Use your powers of observation.” She offered. 

“They only get me so far. Last I remember I told you to fucking run, yet here you are,” He looked her up and down, “And I’m fucking tied up and you look look like you’re ready to work a farm. Fill in the blanks for me, princess.”

Kagome set her jaw. For a moment she had felt somewhat akin to pity for him. But the moment he opened his vile mouth she thought differently. “You were captured.”

“-no shit.”

“-by a slayer who says you have a high price on your head. You’re a wanted man, apparently.” 

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He sniffed, his entire demenour frantic. 

“What is a woman?”

“What?” Kagome asked.

“ _ Was the slayer a woman?”  _ He repeated urgently/

“Yes,” she affirmed, inpatient to relieve herself and to be done with the conversation. “Now, if you’ll excuse-”

“ -you need to leave.” He said, tone firm and unyielding. “Listen to me, Kikyo. You  _ need _ to get out of here.”

“What are you talking about? Why would I-?”

“She’s going to sell you,” He supplied. “To someone far fucking worse than you can imagine.”

“Wh-what?” she stepped back in disbelief. “She said she was- that she would take me to the Hojo tribe.” 

“She’s going to sell you to the fucking wolves, wench. Mark my words.”

Kagome narrowed her eyes, anger rising. “What sense does that make? She’s a demon slayer. Why would she work with wolves?” 

“Quiet!” He hissed. “Last I heard,” He kept his voice low, “they wiped the slayers clean. Small time village raids don’t usually get gossiped about, but the wolves laid waste to every slayer in the village. She somehow escaped. But I heard-” He nodded his head, indicating she should come closer. Kagome reluctantly leaned in. “I heard they took a boy, for leverage. If you don’t think that slayer is desperate to get her hands on the kid, you’re delusional. She’s going to sell us both.”

Kagome found that she was breathing heavy, more afraid than she had been in hours. “I- I don’t believe you.”

The demon smiled, crooked, full of fangs. “Then it's your funeral, princess.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ajoy3fanfics


End file.
